Beauty In The Tower
by Grasshopper
Summary: [5trueloves, Inoue Orihime] Orihime only knows how to be herself. Ulquiorra reacts to that. Aizen observes.


**Title:** Beauty In The Tower  
**Author:** Grasshopper (A.K.A. The Undertaker's Muse)  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Series:** 5trueloves  
**Warnings:** Het…something ('cause it sure isn't romance), angst, (horribly worded) pseudo-fairy tale overtones. And Aizen-sama. He's cool like that.  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Spoilers:** Current manga arc, up to chapter 271, I suppose.  
**Pairings:** Ulquiorra Schiffer + Inoue Orihime  
**Summary:** Orihime only knows how to be herself. Ulquiorra reacts to that. Aizen observes.  
**Author's Notes:** WTF WAS I THINKING?! I butchered my precious UlquiHime! TT.TT Next thing you know, I'll attempt Quincest and fail miserably! -:has nervous breakdown:- And forgive me the use of horrible Spanish! I know it's canon, but. Still. -:gesticulates incoherently:-  
**Disclaimer:** All things _Bleach_ belong to Kubo Tite-sensei. Grassy only lays claim to the plot.

* * *

**(16.) Imprisoned**

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess…_

Inoue Orihime was undeniably a unique creature. Brains, beauty, strength, power. An open and kind heart that loved with a strength so fierce it made her weak… And **assets** that would make many a woman jealous.

Her Shun Shun Rikka were the epitome of all that she was. And they were a power that caught the unfortunate attention of those who knew it to be impossible for a normal human. (Although if **any** resident of Karakura could be called "normal"…)

_Once upon a time, there was an evil warlock…_

Aizen Sousuke had plans. Plans upon plans, plots within plots; he had contingencies for any and everything that might try to interfere. Aizen-sama, as he was known to those he created, was a meticulous and careful man willing to use any means necessary to complete his goals.

He was also a charismatic and frightening leader, inspiring nothing but the best out of those around him. (Even their screw-ups often turned out for the best.)

So gaining the "willing" help of Inoue Orihime was, at once, extremely complicated and yet frighteningly simple.

_Once upon a time, there was an unfeeling dragon…_

Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer, was the most loyal among all of Aizen's creations. He followed the orders given to him as directed, but was intelligent enough to make the changes necessary on a battlefield.

Ulquiorra, due to his status as Aizen-sama's "lap dog," was entrusted with certain tasks that those around him were not. Namely, seeing to the care of Inoue Orihime, the human girl with the power of pure event rejection. ("Pet-sama," as Noitora had so recently dubbed her, leering all the while.)

_Once upon a time, there was a damsel in distress…_

Orihime loved her friends, the strong, wonderful individuals that they were. There was no way she could allow her weaknesses to be the reason for their suffering. That was the reason she returned to Soul Society for training. That was the reason she chose to accept Aizen's "offer." That was the reason she followed the orders given to her.

And that was the reason she would not allow them to rescue her.

If there was one thing she could do to help in the war - only this one thing - then she could not back down. Orihime would not allow herself to be a burden to anyone anymore.

…even if that meant they believed her to be a traitor.

_Once upon a time, there was a guardian of stone…_

It was Ulquiorra who was ultimately responsible for Aizen-sama's prisoner. He was to oversee her day-to-day care and make certain that she remained steadfast in the belief that her "defection" was ultimately her own choice. He was to be both her jailor and guardian amidst many an arrancar too curious for their own good. (Ulquiorra was ever-constantly keeping track of the movements others made around the stubborn girl.)

Ulquiorra could not fathom the reason behind her loyalty to those who would soon be dead. Neither could he comprehend her former companions' desire to foolishly throw their lives away. It was a fruitless endeavor as, even if the rare chance that they succeeded in locating the prisoner occurred, they still could not leave Hueco Mundo with her.

The girl would refuse their attempts, begging - **ordering** - them to return home.

Even if she did manage to break free of her conditioning, Ulquiorra would not fail Aizen-sama. No matter the price it cost, the invading trash would not be allowed to leave with her.

_Once upon a time, there was a tragedy…_

Orihime loved people as a whole. Sure, there were some who had more of her heart than others, but Orihime wanted to see the best in everyone…even in those who were her enemies. (Her adventures in Soul Society had proven that enemies could become friends sooner and in stranger ways than one might think.)

So it was of no surprise to anyone but Ulquiorra that she attempted to gain his friendship. (He saw it as an attempt for information in order to either save her friends or escape. In truth, Orihime was just tired of feeling alone. And Ulquiorra **was** the only one visiting her on a regular basis…)

Even as Orihime attempted to open her heart to the arrancar, Ulquiorra drew further away from her in confusion. Something about the girl - her scent, her proximity, the aura of sadness surrounding her - irritated Ulquiorra, causing a part of himself to _twitch_ inconveniently in her presence. (For the first time in his existence, Ulquiorra truly wished to defy his creator. He wanted to stay as far away from the girl and her strangeness as possible, but he could find no logical reason - excuse - to do such. And so he returned, time and again, to listen to the girl prattle on about nonsense and attempt to find some method to her madness.)

All the while, Aizen Sousuke watched the two with hooded eyes. Plans upon plans; plots within plots. Things truly were progressing as he had planned.

Aizen smiled.

_There are no happy endings._

* * *

**The End**


End file.
